


monarch butterfly

by untokki



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Airports, Drabble, M/M, Mild Angst, mentions of abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: first, it was a day. then a week. then a month. five months.





	monarch butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written in 2016.

“Jiyong?”

The man turned his head, stopping in his tracks when he saw the person who called his name. The gray structures and walls of the airport seemed so depressing compared to the tall man who was standing a few feet away from Jiyong. He was clad in a Prussian blue jacket, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Jiyong bit his lip as the man slowly walked towards him, stopping too close for Jiyong’s comfort. The other stared down at him with his deep brown eyes. Jiyong felt at a loss, as he couldn't form a word for a while. “Hi, Seunghyun.”

Seunghyun didn't speak, instead he slid his hands into his pockets and looked just above Jiyong’s head. “Uh, your hair…”

Jiyong glanced at the bright orange bangs that rested above his black eyebrows. “Oh, yeah,” was all he said. Every time Jiyong left, he dyed his hair another absurd color, just so that Seunghyun wouldn't know what to search for in a crowd.

Seunghyun cleared his throat, tapping the toe of his dress shoe against the cement ground, barely scratching the black color. “So you went to New York this time?”

Jiyong’s eyes shot up at the other, surprised. “How did you know?”

“Your sister told me. She also told me your plane was coming in today.”

Immediately, Jiyong’s eyes shifted down to their shoes. His old Converse looked terrible compared to Seunghyun’s nice dress shoes. “I don't understand.”

“Neither do I.”

“No, I mean… Why don't you just give up?”

Seunghyun’s dark brows pulled together as he looked at the other. “Give up?”

“Isn't it obvious? The first time I left, it was for a day. The next time, a week. Then a month. Five months. I'm trying to make you stop caring, little by little, Seunghyun.”

“Why?”

“I want to see if you really will abandon me and move on, but you never do. You always wait for me to come back.”

“Because I know you always will come back.”   


  



End file.
